Priceless
by Candle in the Night
Summary: One shot written for RowanRed's Writers Secret Santa. Chloe and Max spend their first Christmas together since reuniting.


Written for the LiS FanFic Writers Secret Santa. A brief outline: Everything except the tornado happened; Rachel's fate was discovered, Kate was saved etc. The prompt was from CAS2109, who requested a fluffy Pricefield Christmas, so here goes.

 **Priceless**

As the sleep induced fog slowly lifted from Chloe, somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind whispered that today way finally the day.

Leaping up from underneath the duvet, she walked over to stare out the window. Pouting briefly at the lack of snow despite the harsh weather, the rustling coming from the bed easily shifted her mood back to cheerful.

Max had cocooned herself in the duvet; her brown bangs the only thing visible. "Chloeee" She whined. "It's too early."

Since what happened in October, Max had barely left her side, spending much of her free time in the Price household and Two Whales. Joyce, who had always loved her anyway, was delighted at the brunette's continued presence, and even David had been charmed enough to allow the occasional smile to crack his face. After a brief standoff that Max absolutely would be staying in her room during sleepovers, things had settled down between her and her step-father.

"Naha Max" Chloe responded, shaking her head vigorously despite Max not being able to see it. "It's 8 in the morning- which I believe qualifies as late enough to begin the festivities!" Chloe declared, throwing her arms out dramatically and bouncing from foot to foot.

Leaning up from her bundle of covers, Max fixed Chloe with a look. "It's not even 7 yet jerk."

Chuckling nervously, Chloe rubbed the back of her neck. "Um, might have exaggerated the 8 part. Did you just use your rewind powers to figure that out?"

"Of course Chloe, I bent the powers of time and space to rumble your plans to get me out of bed early." Rolling her eyes, Max gestured to the bedside table where her phone lay. "Or I used the power of technology to help me. Either way, come back to bed for a bit longer."

Chloe was about to complain but when Max opened up her little cocoon to invite the blue haired girl in, the retort died on her lips. Climbing back into bed, Chloe wrapped her arms around Max and pulled her close. "Ready for the cuddle pit, shaka brah?" She whispered into the smaller girl's ear.

Getting nothing but a groan in response, Chloe grinned before willing her eyes to close, trying not to count the minutes before she could hopefully rise again.

Barely an hour later and Max finally caved. The two were greeted downstairs by a bleary eyed Joyce and David, before they all enjoyed a home cooked breakfast. Chloe attempted to ignore the pleased looks Max and Joyce were giving her as she made polite small talk with David, even if it warmed her insides that they approved.

Not long after and they were sitting around the Christmas tree in the lounge area, Max and Chloe on the floor while David had an arm around Joyce on the sofa. It was still bizarre to see them being intimate, but Chloe would see the contented look on Joyce's face and remembered that's what really mattered. It didn't hurt that Max told her about David saving her, and so she was stuck in the wary mindset of past Chloe combined with the one that will always be grateful.

"I know you've been dying to know what we've got you Chloe, so have at it." Joyce said, pointing towards the gift with her name on it.

Chloe grinned excitedly and tore at the wrapping. "You got me a Wii? This is hella awesome, thanks guys! It even comes with Mario Kart?" Chloe glanced at an amused looking Max "When we set this bad boy up you're going down Caulfield."

"Whatever Price, I always owned you at N64 Mario Kart." Max preened slightly "It will be good to continue my reign of dominance."

Joyce stood up and picked up a wrapped gift before passing it to Max. "Here you go Hun. This is from David and me."

Max accepted the gift, a smile crinkling her nose as she pulled at the wrapping. As the paper fell away, it revealed a zipped blue hoodie that Chloe immediately pegged as being perfect for the Max Caulfield Collection.

Humming her appreciation, Max stood up and wrapped Joyce into a hug before pulling a very surprised David into one as well. Chloe almost snickered at the shocked expression on the man's face.

"This is lovely, thank you both."

Joyce and David shared a quick glance before Joyce gestured towards the hoodie still cradled in Max's hands. "Why don't you try it on Max? Lord knows I remember your size when you were a kid, but I had to kinda guess this time."

Nodding at the request, Max put her arms through the holes and zipped up the jacket, experimentally stretching her body to see how well it fitted. "This feels great, the size is perfect." Shoving her hands into the pockets, a confused written across her face. "What is...?"

Pulling out a small key and examining it, Max looked up at Joyce's beaming expression and David's small nod. "We figured you spent so much time here it's easier if you had your own key. This is your home as well as ours."

Clutching the key to her chest, Max's breath caught momentarily before she put an arm around both of them. Watching from the sideline, Chloe's heart swelled as she watched Max mumbling gratitude as the three hugged. She had been clueless about the key part, but she wasn't going to lie and say she wasn't over the moon at the idea of Max spending even more time here.

Eventually they composed themselves again and got back to gift giving, Max still a little teary eyed. She immediately plucked two eloquently wrapped packages from under the tree and passed it to Joyce and David. "These can't hope to match what was given to me, but I hope you still like them." Max said nervously, playing with the laces on her new hoodie.

Nodding at David to open his first, he tore it open in one grab and smiled as his eyes lay upon a brand new tool box. "I know you like fixing things David. I don't really know much about that so kind of went into the shop and asked."

Still smiling, David placed one hand on Max's shoulder before thanking her. Joyce was next, and picked hers apart and cooed at the expensive little makeup bag.

"Trying to tart up my Mother Max? I see how it is." Chloe joked, fixing Max with a mock glare. Getting simultaneous eye rolls from both women, Joyce warmly wrapped Max in another hug.

Chloe's gift to Joyce and David was a little embarrassing for the punk. She had racked her brain for hours to think of the things the two could use, but decided they deserved something a little more than that.

"You got us a Chloe commands gift vouchers?" Joyce asked, a lopsided smile on her face as David guffawed in the background.

"Yeah." Shifting in place at the disbelieving looks being leveled at her, Chloe threw up her hands. "I can be a pain in the ass sometimes, I know. I figured you guys deserved a daughter who does shit occasionally."

Smirking, Joyce sat next to David and flipped through the handmade book. 'Chloe cleans her room', 'Chloe makes your meal', 'Chloe spends the day doing something you want'. There must be fifty tokens here, are you sure you can do all these hun?" Joyce challenged, a skeptical eyebrow raised.

"What? Of course I can!" Puffing up her chest, Chloe gestured to the booklet. "Try me."

"If you insist." Flicking through the options, Joyce's eyes widened in delight as she tore at a page before passing it over to Chloe. "Think I'll take advantage of this one today."

Chloe peered at what Joyce was holding and almost groaned. The fucking 'Chloe cleans the plates all day' one. On Christmas. When there was going to be a thousand pieces of fine bone china to carefully scrub.

"Um, sure you want that one?" She asked desperately.

"I'm 'fraid so darling." Joyce answered sweetly.

Muttering under her breath, Chloe turned from her far too smug mother to glance at Max, who had a hand to her mouth poorly attempting to hide the grin that was splitting her face. "Don't worry Chlo, I'll help dry."

Chloe's stomach fluttered pleasantly as she stared at Max, humbled by her simple offer of help. The fluttering only persisted when Max, self-conscious of Chloe's attention, pulled her hoodie tight over her head so only her face and the tips of her bangs were visible. But that didn't stop her from staring back.

Chloe's mouth went dry and was nearly overcome by the sudden urge to grab Max and hug her so tightly she could never let go. To kiss her deeply and show beyond doubt that she loved this dorky little nerd. But instead she broke eye contact and smiled down at the floor.

"Thanks Max."

Chloe didn't know if Max understood that she wasn't just talking about the washing up, but when Max smiled back and inclined her head, Chloe knew she had.

Since October their relationship had become something of an elephant in the room. The brief kiss months ago born of a stupid dare lingered between them. The hugs that lasted for slightly too long and the occasional gentle word exchanged the only thing that betrayed that at some point they had moved beyond simple friendship. Chloe knew not to force the issue. She had seen too many things slip through her fingertips, and refused to add Max Caulfield to that list a second time. She could wait.

"Here Chloe, this is from me."

Max was stood in front of her; a large A3 sized something wrapped up. Chloe felt excitement course through her. It wasn't just because it was from Max, but there was always that part of someone who _loved_ getting a giant present. Barely containing herself, Chloe tore through the paper and was oblivious as Max began to shuffle.

"Max... this is... wow..."

It was a canvas, full of photos of herself; some with Joyce, others that were framed with a scenic background, a fair few with her and Max (to Chloe's surprise some even of them as kids). It was a collage of Polaroid pictures, and at very centre were Chloe and Max, hugging. She had no idea who had taken that shot, but it didn't matter, as Chloe felt her throat constrict and tears begin to form. It was such a Max idea, and Chloe loved it even more for that.

"It's perfect." Chloe gently took Max's hand and pulled her in for a hug. "I've got something for you as well."

"Oh yeah?" Max said into Chloe's shoulder, sounding bemused.

Disengaging from the hug, Chloe grabbed the envelope she had stashed under the tree and offered it to Max. Titling her head curiously, Max quickly opened it and looked questioningly at Chloe.

"It's describing a place called the... Petite Auberge?"

Smirking at Max's confusion, Chloe leaned in closer to the brunette. "It's a hotel in San Francisco." Giggling at Max's face began to transform, Chloe hurriedly continued. "A little hipster hotel for a little hipster chick. For a week."

Max's eyes went wide "Wha-?"

"With a friend of your choice." Chloe grinned.

Shaking slightly as she held the print off, Max starting laughing as she jumped at Chloe. "Oh my Dog, I can't believe you did this! Of course you're coming with me you damn pirate!"

Chloe hummed her appreciation as she spun Max around before planting her back on solid ground. "I was hoping you would say that. It's when school breaks up. I'll drive us down there; maybe stop off at a cute motel on the way. Sound good hippy?"

"Chloe! This is amazing!" Max laughed giddily. "How did you even afford this?"

"Joyce hooked me up as a waitress when you were in class. Took me a while to build up the funds, but it was worth it."

"Would have been quicker had she dropped that attitude with the customers earlier on." Joyce hollered from the sofa.

Max didn't seem to hear though, as she gazed at Chloe. This time it was the blue haired girl that felt the blush on her face, and she pulled at her beanie as Max had a soft smile in place. Max placed a hand on her cheek, and Chloe relaxed into it immediately. They stood like that until Max slowly withdrew and whispered a quiet 'thank you', flashing one more dazzling smile before she walked over to the kitchen to help Joyce prepare the plates for the Christmas dinner. Chloe stood frozen for a moment before letting out a breath. The hours spent in high heels and dealing with asshole customers had been worth it just for Max's reaction alone.

God damn she had it bad.

Sitting at the table opposite side of David, he titled his head towards Chloe and raised one eyebrow. Chloe shook her head at the unspoken question, and discreetly pointed upwards. At Chloe's gesture, David smiled and nodded once before settling his face back into a neutral expression as Max began to set the plates down in front of them.

The resulting meal was as close to domestic bliss that Chloe had felt since her father had died. Joyce had always been a good cook, but at Christmas time she came into another level. David for the most part stayed quiet but he smiled often and his eyes softened when he looked at Joyce. Chloe decided then that even if it was weird that the two were in love, maybe that wasn't so bad.

Sitting by Max topped everything though. Finishing off the remaining bits of turkey on her plate, Chloe leaned back in her chair and stopped to think about how much her life had changed in the past few months. After the dark place she had been in before and after Rachel disappeared, it had felt impossible to ever be happy again. Rachel was and always would be her angel, but Max was her entire world.

But Max still cried in her sleep, and it made Chloe's heart ache every time. But she would always be there to hold her. After helping Joyce clear the table and washing all the plates, Chloe tapped Max on the shoulder.

"Come on Mad Max, let's crash in my room for a little while." At Max's hesitation, Chloe grinned and poked Max's arm. "Move dat ass Lamefield!"

Instead of responding Max swiped Chloe's beanie and shoved it on her own head, the tips of her hair pocking out while cheekily sticking the tip of her tongue out.

"Aha. Er..." Chloe's brain momentarily shut down at how hot Max looked wearing something she owned. Immediately her overly suggestive mind starting imagining Max wearing her plaid shirt, and _nothing_ but her plaid shirt while lying flat on her back. "Um..."

Giggling at Chloe's vacant expression, Max nudged the punk to break whatever daydreaming she was stuck in. "I broke Chloe; woe is the world to lose such a mind."

"Right right right. No more delays, let's go" Chloe placed two hands on Max's shoulder and gently turned her around to face the stairs. Max grumbled as she was led upstairs, complaining at Chloe's bad driving as her arm clipped the banister.

The two entered Chloe's room, Max settling down on the bed while Chloe began to rummage around by the stereo, going through several boxes.

"Chloe?" Max asked, confused at the quiet cursing coming from the blue haired girl.

Chloe turned to Max, looking decidedly shifty as she walked over to the bed and sat next to the time traveler. Digging into her pocket, Chloe produced a small wrapped item, and stared at the floor as she gently turned it over in her hands.

"One last thing for you Max." Chloe said, turning to the brunette and offering the gift.

Smiling at how shy Chloe was acting, Max took the item and squeezed Chloe's hand in appreciation. "I thought we agreed on one gift each?"

"When have I ever played by the rules Caulfield?" Chloe said smirking.

Max focused on the little thing in the palm of her hand, before pulling at the ribbon on the top and then running her finger under the seam of the wrapping, tearing it away to reveal a tiny wooden box. Max glanced at Chloe, who was focusing on the box intently. Dragging her attention back, Max took off the lid and looked inside. Whatever it was, it was wrapped in a plastic cover.

"Really Chloe? This has more layers than an onion."

"Heh, gotta leave em wanting." Chloe answered.

Rolling her eyes fondly, Max gently opened the remaining barrier and gasped as she fixed her eyes on what Chloe had gotten for her.

"It's... a doe necklace." Chloe said, shifting in place.

Max didn't say anything as she unfurled the necklace in awe. It had a beautiful gold coloured chain with the outline of a doe at the bottom of the chain.

"So yeah. Um. Thought it would look good on you." Chloe rambled, growing increasingly nervous at Max's silence.

"Chloe." Max whispered. "It's beautiful."

The tension Chloe was feeling dissipated in a second. "Oh. That's good."

Max turned to Chloe, tears sliding down her face. "It's so perfect, you can't understand how much."

Chloe took the necklace from Max and sat behind her, legs tucked underneath her body. Carefully unclipping the necklace, Chloe's arms came around Max she pulled it around the brunette, before clipping it back together behind Max's neck.

Max began to inspect the doe as Chloe sat down next to her, their legs touching. "How could you even afford this Chlo?"

"I didn't buy it." Chloe answered simply.

Max turned to Chloe in astonishment. "You made this?"

"Yeah." Chloe began to shift again, and as Max said nothing, the punk elaborated. "I remember some of my metal classes I guess. David gave me some tips, but I designed it and put it together. You deserve the best I can give you Max."

Max clutched the doe in her hand "It's really good. You should consider something creative like jewellery making. Take commissions online or something."

Chloe titled her head as she considered. Creative design came naturally to her, as the custom made tattoo on her forearm proved. "Might give that some more thought Maximus."

"I might have something for you too Chloe." Max said, pulling Chloe's beanie down over the punk's eyes. "No peaking."

"Damn Caulfield, you broke the rules as well?"

Max waited for Chloe to stop talking before leaning closer and pressing a gentle kiss to Chloe's lips. Chloe went still as Max held up two hands to frame Chloe's face. It was a chaste kiss, but Chloe still couldn't stop the little sigh as it went on. Eventually Max pulled back, cheeks flushed but looking content as Chloe pushed her beanie from her eyes.

"Damn Max, didn't think jewellery made you hot. Does this mean I'm gonna have to get you something new every time I want a kiss?"

Smiling indulgently at Chloe, Max shook her head slowly.

"Yeah? We'll see if you regret those words hippy." Chloe grinned, pouncing on Max and pushing her back onto the bed as she covered the smaller girl with little kisses, mapping out her face and neck, Max giggling all the while.

"Hey Chlo?" Max asked after a while, making Chloe pause "Wanna get pwned at Mario Kart?"

Chloe would never admit to anyone the appalling dismantling of her pride that took place later. But if losing meant receiving a consolation kiss from Max, maybe Chloe could live with that.

Six months later and Chloe felt like the luckiest girl alive, an unusual feeling for sure. The year so far had passed quickly in a blissful haze as her relationship with Max had grown. They had yet to do anything physical apart from kissing, but Chloe would wait for Max forever if needs be.

"You ready to go Max?" She called, chucking her suitcase into the back of her truck.

"Always." Max answered, climbing into the passenger side.

The two held hands as they drove out of Arcadia Bay heading towards San Francisco, Chloe with one hand on the wheel while Max clutched her necklace that she always wore. Life could be fucking strange at times, Chloe reflected, but it was a lot more straightforward when there was someone you cared about.


End file.
